Broken Wings
by DeterminedCunning
Summary: This is a slight AU to the Harry Potter stories. This is a one-shot fanfic about Ron telling his son Hugo a story about him and Hermione. The story Ron tells Hugo takes place during/after the Yule Ball. There is Hugo and Ron father/son bonding, as well as some cheesey romance between Ron and Hermione.(This was inspired by the Beatles, "Blackbird".)


**AN: I do not own any of the characters or Harry Potter. Thanks JK for writing the books though. The story is inspired by "Blackbird" by the Beatles. It doesn't have much to do with the story, but it was the impetus to me writing it. It is a story within a story so watch out for that. This is my first HP Fanfic, feel free to review. But anywho, Happy Reading! **

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken Wings and learn to fly

All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arrive

* * *

"I would never admit this to your Uncle Harry, but I loved your mother before I even knew it." A man with slightly thinning red hair said as he sat down on the couch next to his son. "Hugo, now what I am about to tell you, you must promise to never tell anyone, not even Rose."

The young boy, with red hair as well, stuck between the phases of being a young child and preteen, looked at his father with bored eyes. As much as Hugo loved his father, his father was a bit odd. He took after Grandpa Weasley, Hugo guessed. "Dad, I promise." He said without a care in the world.

"Well, it was your mother's and my fourth year at Hogwarts. The school was hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You will learn all about that once you are at Hogwarts. It was a tradition for there to be a ball, around Christmas time. Your Uncle Harry and I, being the suave and attractive young men we were, had no problems getting dates to the ball." Hugo laughed, he had seen photos of his father and uncle when they were younger; they both looked awkward, especially his father's dance robes.

"I was picky. I couldn't just go with any girl. And as the time grew closer and closer to the deadline and Harry and I still did not have dates, I decided to ask Hermione, your mother. Well, little did I know she already had a date. She was hiding from her two closest friends, needless to say Harry and I were hurt that she would hide something so important from us."

By this point, Hugo was starting to become interested in his father's story. He moved closer to his father so he could hear better and see the ridiculous facial expressions on his face.

"The Yule Ball came, Harry and I had dates, but neither of us had fun. The night started going downhill shortly after I saw Hermione. She was stunning. I don't mean to brag, but she was easily the most beautiful person there. She had spent time getting her hair done, and was wearing this amazing dress. To be honest, I didn't even recognize her at first. Then I found out that she was Viktor Krum's date!"

"Wait, Dad?"

"Yes Hugo?"

"I found a poster of a seeker that was in the attic, is that Viktor Krum?" Hugo looked at his father quizzically.

"Yes, after the Yule Ball I took it down, but I didn't have the heart to get rid of it." Ron continued with the story. "I was furious the rest of the night, she was with the enemy. I was sulking about being mad at Hermione for being with Viktor, but I was actually mad because she wasn't with me. Eventually your mother and I got into a fight. I said some things that I should not have said. I hurt her feelings, and she ran off into the crowd. Luckily for me, I knew where she was going to go hide, the girls' bathroom, the same place she hid first year when the troll attacked. I found her there, crying. I walked in, ignoring the fact that she probably wasn't the only girl in there. It was at that moment, I knew I loved her."

Hugo gave his father a disgusted look; he didn't like it when his father got all mushy when it came to Mom. It was weird to think about that.

"Eventually she came out of the bathroom stall and walked towards the mirror. She saw me standing in the corner waiting for her.

'Ronald, what are you doing here?' she asked me. Embarrassed that I saw the aftermath of her crying. I walked up to her with a wet towel and helped her clean up her makeup.

'Hermione, I am so sorry for what I said back in the Grand Hall.' I looked up at, half expecting her to call me a foul loathsome evil little cockroach and then punch me" Ron laughed. "That is a story for your mother to tell. Or for her to walk out on me. However, she did neither. She accepted my help and then fell into my arms, and hugged me.

'You shouldn't have treated me like a last resort.' Your mother said between her sobs.

I tried to comfort her, I told her 'I know, and I promise, I promise to never treat you like that again. I am so sorry.' Your mother looked up at me, still crying. 'Hermione, you are absolutely beautiful. Do you know that?'

That was all I had to say, she finally smiled. 'Do not let anyone treat you like less than you deserve. Especially me.'

'Ok.' She responded to me.

The two of walk out of the bathroom laughing, until Draco Malfoy and his gang see me walking out of the girls' bathroom. They got a good laugh at me, made some remark about me being a girl."

Ron's face turned pink as he remembered all the 'kind' things Draco said to him over the years.

"But at that point, it didn't matter. I made up with Hermione, and at that point that is all that matter. After the Yule Ball, while she still had issues like every normal girl did, but she had taken that moment and learned to fly. She was the brightest witch of our age, still is. She is also incredibly beautiful. I am lucky she fell in love with me. So the moral of me telling you this story is Hugo, is that boys make mistakes when it comes to girls. I know that you really want things with you and Moira, but girls understand boys make mistakes, and sometimes they come around. Ok?"

Hugo looked at his father like Ron had infinite wisdom. He hugged his dad "Thanks Dad." He mumbled into his dad's sweater.

"Ok, now run along, it is past your bedtime. We don't want to upset Mom because I kept you up this late."

Hugo ran off around the corner, and Ron heard the sound of his son running up the stairs to his bedroom.

Hermione entered the room from the same direction Hugo left. She watched her son run up the stairs and then joined her husband on the couch.

"Nice story you told our son there." She smiled.

Ron kissed Hermione on the lips. "He needed a pick me up, and nothing does a better job that hearing stories of the stupid things your father does." Ron embraced Hermione as he pulled her closer to him so they could cuddle on the couch together. He kissed her on the top of her head, as their fingers became intertwined. "You really did learn to fly. You have soared past everyone's expectations. Hermione, you are absolutely amazing."


End file.
